All For You
by Kuroneko1234
Summary: She did everything for them and she would do it all again. When Harry and Ron betrayed her she broke. Now Ron and Harry have the chance to change. Will they see the mistakes they made and change them?Ignore DH.
1. prolouge

I don't own Harry Potter

Prologue

_There was an array of lights coming from every direction. People were screaming left and right, dropping dead and each side fighting for their lives. Fred was crushed by a wall and George was mourning over his dead twin. I had no time to warn him of the malicious green light heading straight for him._

_It was complete Anarchy. All the while I was doing the one thing I always done look after my boys. Doing everything for them like throwing dark and light spells toward all those who dare tried to hurt them. As I was throwing a AK at a death eater trying to kill one of my boys I heard an insane laughter behind me._

"_Well well well. If it isn't the good two shoes Mudblood throwing Unforgivables now. Wouldn't that tarnish your good reputation?" As the familiar voice of Bellatrix Le strange was heard through the thick chaos around us. I instantaneously turned around and threw a sectumsepra(Sp?) at her. If it was anybody else I would have used a stunner but instead this bitch had to go down. She caused Harry to feel so much pain and killed Fred. I felt nothing but hatred for this loathsome inbred._

"_Angry now are we? You know as soon as the war is over they'll turn on you for even having that mark on your skin." She said smirking as I threw a Curcio at her. _

"_Shut up! Everything I did I did for them." I screamed as the spell hit her chest._

_As she writhed on the floor I glared at her and said "I'm going to kill you for what you did. And I won't use Avada Kadavra. No I'm going to make you suffer."_

_She Sneered at me and said one thing I'll never forget "If you weren't such a Mudblood you would make the perfect death eater…. Oh wait you were one. Your precious boys will never take you back!"_

"_Putesco!" I screamed with rage. Her screams bounced off the walls as her insides melted leaving her brain for last so that she could still feel the pain even after everything else melted. I turned away back to the battle as a seed of doubt was planted into my body. I could not help but listen to the truth of her words._

* * *

_The war was finally over and I watched as all the others mourned over the dead. I felted my heart break as I saw Fred and George's pale lifeless smiling corpses. I was sad, but glad that they died together and smiling. George died with Fred and though it sadden me I knew that if George lived after Fred died he would be broken and may even follow him soon after. _

_The Weaslys and Harry gathered around both of them and I heard Molly crying her eyes out. I walked up to them and my boys turned to me with such sadness in their eyes. It ripped me apart. I took both of them in my arms and hugged them like life depended on it. They were alive and I was grateful they weren't dead._

"_It's all gonna be alright now we could move on with our lives and help the magical world heal. Or we can leave and just leave this all behind us." I told them in a comforting tone. _

_They just held me tighter as the tears began falling. I wanted them happy but I knew that they wouldn't get over it for a few years and I wanted to stay by their sides but life was always unfair._

_Aurors started apparating in taking all surviving Death eaters in. As I stood there holding my boys I heard shouts from behind. It was Kingsley and the Minister of magic and they were heading straight for us._

"_There has to be a mistake there is no way…." Kingsley screamed at the Minister but was interrupted._

"_WE have a list of all those who have the dark mark and we were able to record all those who are connected to the he-who-must-not-be-named. The list is not wrong." The Minister said._

_Both my boys looked up at the noise and as a disgruntled Kingsley followed the Minister towards us three aurors grabbed me and six more grabbed my boys._

"_What are you doing?!"Harry screamed as he tried desperately tried to get to me as the aurors manhandled me._

"_Let go of me!" I screamed as they forced me to my knees._

"_Kingsley, Stop them!" Ron shouted as his face became red._

"_You are being arrested and sentenced to Azkaban for possessing the dark mark and being in league with You-Know-Who."One of the aurors stated as the Minister and Kingsley stood in front of us._

"_What? That's impossible She would never do that." Harry growled._

"_Fine then if you don't believe me then how about we prove it?" The minister stated .By now everyone was staring as the scene unfolded. I glared at the Minister as they sneered at me in return. I was forced to lift my arm._

"_Before we show everyone do you have anything to say?"The Minister asked smugly._

"_Everything I do I do for a reason and I always have my boys in mind" I stated resigning myself to fate._

_They pushed my sleeve up to show the tell tale mark. The first ones I looked at were my boys. Harry looked utterly betrayed while Ron looked ready to kill._

"_So all this time you were working for him."Harry whispered_

"_No. I would never." I stated keeping my head up high._

"_Don't lie you must have been his little whore. How long were you a death eater? Huh? Was it all just a lie?" Ron shouted his face a famous Weasly red._

_I kept my head high but inside I was so sad. I wanted tell them I did it for them but I knew they wouldn't believe me. So I took Ron's angry shouting and Harry's heated glares. _

_As they took me away I looked Harry in the eyes "Harry?" I whispered loud enough for him to hear. My eyes pleading with him. He gave me a stony glare and said three simple words that tore me up inside "I Hate You." It was nothing but a whisper but I couldn't help but feel pure agony as he said those words. I turned away from him and looked at Ron who had stopped his shouting. He was acting as though I didn't exist. I wanted nothing more than for him to start shouting, cursing, maybe even hex me but he just turned away and didn't give me a second glance as they took me away._

_I could take anything the boys threw at me. Harry's shouting, his accusations, anything but I never expected to feel such hatred from him. And Ron was prone to anger and would shout at me often but now he didn't even acknowledge me._

_As I was thrown into Azkaban and taken into a cell I couldn't help replay Harry's word and the look on Ron's face. This was the day I, Hermione Jane Granger, died from the inside leaving nothing but an empty shell._

Review and you shall see the next chap.


	2. Where death is due

I don't own Harry Potter.

Review if you want me to continue I'm not sure of pairing so I'll take suggestions on who Hermione ends up with. Just no Ron/Hermione.

* * *

Harry's POV

It's been years since the war. I was happy.... or was it content? I had married Ginny Weasly and had 3 children with her. I was a successful auror. My best friend Ron beside me all the way. The only thing missing was … No, nothing was missing because I had everything.

"Hey Harry" Ron called.

"Yeah"

"We have a mission. We're visiting Azkaban there seems to be a few dark wizards that need to be executed."Ron replied. I simply nodded. I couldn't help but feel my heart sink just a little.

'Why do I feel this way?'

'_Cause SHE's there.' a voice in the back my head whispered._

I simply ignored it as we headed to Azkaban.

Ever since the war everything went back to normal. The only difference was that muggleborns were treated worse and discriminated against ever since _she_ was taken away. Their suffering was because of _her_ and no one else's fault but _her_ own.

"Hey Harry we're here. Come on we wouldn't want to stay here too long." Ron called shaking me out of my thoughts. I looked at Ron's face and could see that he didn't want to be here either. We stepped in to the dark dreary place called Azkaban. It was freezing and there was a sense of death and hopelessness in the air. The strange part dementors no longer roamed this depressing realm. They have long since been banned from Azkaban since they sided with Voldemort.

We met with one of the prison guards. "We have a few prisoners that we need to execute they have become a problem." he reported to us. "This way" he said leading us deeper into the dark abyss. As we walked past countless cells we heard the insane laughter, the anguished screams, and the angry shouts for freedom. I couldn't help but cringe at all the anger, pain, and insanity coming from the cells. We stopped in front of two big iron gates sealed tightly. It screamed evil and brought a shiver to my spine.

"Here we are. I warn you there are other prisoners in there because this were they socialize. IF and only IF they are good we allow them to mingle with each other but there seems to be a few of the dark witches that refuse to leave." The prison guard stated calmly. "These witches have been a problem for awhile and were sentenced to death after 50 years of Azkaban. Their time here is up. All prison guards will be surrounding the prisoners so no idiot will try and attack you."

We stepped inside anticipating the worse but instead we were met with a normal scene compared to the screams outside the gate. Witches and Wizards all dressed in the same Black and white striped prisoner clothes that Sirius once wore.

_Sirius_. My heart still ached at that name. I looked around at all the faces none of them familiar when I saw a small group of witches in the corner glaring at me and Ron with such hatred. The prison guard pointed at them "They're the ones over there. Always standing there as if they were hiding something." he said.

Ron and I walked toward them wands at the ready. They started whispering amongst themselves. "_They're the ones aren't they darling?"_ I heard on witch whisper. I saw a glimpse of a girl in the middle of the circle of witches. Her face covered with a mane of brown curly hair._ Brown curly hair…._ I Thought 'Where have I seen it before…?' As we got closer the mass of hair looked up and I saw the eyes that haunted me for years. _Chocolate brown eyes. _The same eyes that showed me comfort. The same eyes that were so determine. The same eyes that pleaded with me the last time I saw them.

_Hermione!?_

That cursed word pop into my mind. Time seemed to stop. Her eyes bore into me as if she was looking into my soul or looking right past me. One word shook me out of my thoughts _"Traitors."_ I turned towards the prisoner that dared to call me a traitor. Who I turned to was no surprise to me. _Malfoy._ After The war Malfoy was sent to Azkaban for being a death eater even if he fought for our side in the end. I testified for Mrs. Malfoy because I owned her my life but I no obligations to Draco Malfoy.

He still looked the same. His hair was a bit disorientated and his face more gaunt. His eyes held unadulterated hatred towards me and Ron and then he turned to _her_ and his eyes soften just a little. I felt Anger, Hatred, and Pain fill me. I turned my wand toward him.

"What was that Malfoy?" I seethed.

He turned back to me and smirked. "Traitors." He repeated.

I went closer to him not thinking then I heard Ron scream. I turned to seeing him get attacked by one of the deranged witches and his wand being taken. I was taken off guard and Malfoy attacked me from behind. He took my wand and knocked me out. The last thing I heard from behind me was Malfoy's cruel laughter as he threw up wards so the shouting prison guards could not get in.

* * *

I woke up tied and surrounded by the very prisoners I was sent to execute."_Look Potter's waking up!"_ One of the witches called laughing insanely. "Ron?" I whispered my head throbbing from hitting the stone cold floor. "Right here Harry." He whispered back. He as in the same state I was in with more scratches and a few bruises, probably from the witches attacking him to the ground.

"Well look what the cat dragged in?" A familiar drawl spoke. The sea of prisoners parted as Malfoy and a wisp of a girl followed him. "Serena." Malfoy called "Take Hermione for a minute." An old witch came forward. Her face was filled with wrinkles and her silver blue eyes were shining with insanity and.. Was that compassion? "Come here darling Draco wants to take care of our _visitors_." Serena cooed at _her_ as if she were a fragile doll. _She _took one look at Draco and he gave her a reassuring smile as he turned back to me and smirked.

"You know me and Hermione were friends back in school during 6 year. Oh wait you never knew because you were to wrapped up in your own lives to even notice that Hermione was hardly ever around. She was the reason that I switched sides you know. She's the main reason most of us slytherins switched sides. She never judged unless you gave her something to judge. She didn't expect all slytherins to be evil like you two did." He glared at us as he circled us like a jaguar watching it's prey. He knew we couldn't escape and he was taunting us. "She was always so kind, so compassionate so when I first saw her I wondered why in the hell was she here? In this hell hole?" His voice was practically dripping in venom. "Imagine my surprise when I learned that not only was she thrown in here for something she didn't even want but also her so called"friends" watched her be taken away."

He glared at us with so much hatred that I swear I felt my skin burn at the intensity. He turned away from us as if trying to keep his temper down and walked over to the insane dark witch and _her_. _She_ looked at him but it seemed as if she wasn't seeing him. "Her eyes were so dull compared to when I saw her last. Her eyes that held every emotion... but now it's as if she not even there anymore. She doesn't even talk." He said as if he were speaking to himself. He was staring into _her_ eyes as if willing her to speak.

"Not our fault. At least no one has to listen to the lies coming out of her traitorous mouth." Before I knew it Ron was punched right in the mouth by a very enraged Malfoy.

"You don't get it do you, you poor motherfucker! She went thru hell and back for the both of you! She risked her neck since first year and would have gladly taken the blame for you stupid arses! If your head wasn't so far up your own arse over the years you would have seen how much she suffered for you two! You know her parents are still in Australia? She doesn't even known if their alive or not?" He took one look at our disbelieving faces and knew the answer.

"You didn't even know. You bastards didn't even know that she gave up her parents so that she could die for you two if she had to. I can't even look at your pathetic faces. Serena! Take over I can't look at them without wanting to end their lives now, after all I wouldn't want to ruin the fun." He sneered turning away from us and taking the old hag's place beside _her_.

"Haven't known her long but she reminds me a bit of my self."she gave me and Ron a menacing smile. A few of her teeth were gone and what was left was yellow, crooked, and rotting. "I was thrown in here for practicing dark magic, but I only did that to protect my daughter. You know she was barely a day old when the took me and threw me in here. The Ministry took everything from me and you allowed them to take everything from Hermione._Crucio_!" She screamed as she raised the wand that I did not notice she had until now. I felt a thousand little needles pierce me and I heard Ron scream as I shouted in agony. When she finally released the spell. I looked up at the reason for my pain.

_She_ was still small and the years in Azkaban made her seem so fragile. _Her_ once bushy mane of hair was now curly and frizzy due to the fact she may not have had a decent bath in years and Her hair now reached the floor. Her tan skin that used to glow was now pale and dull. Her clothes looked as if they were about to fall off due to the fact she was so skinny you could see her bones. Her face once lovely was now gaunt. Her eyes that once overflowed with emotion was now dull and lifeless as if she had her soul sucked in by dementors.

"She deserves it" I thought darkly "_No she dosen't_" a little voice in my head called. I ignored it as usual.

Malfoy stepped forward, took one look at me and punched me square in the face, my glasses flying to the floor. Before I had time to recover a fist connected with my gut. "I bet it hurts. If we weren't where we are now I would continue to pummel you until you were a bloody pulp. Now were going to make you suffer Potter and Weaslby too."

* * *

After numerous beating it felt like an eternity, but if I counted correctly it has been only twenty minutes. Hermione(wince) watched the whole time completely indifferent to what was going on."Draco their getting through the wards we have to hurry." One of the hags whispered unaware I heard. I had to stall long enough for them to get in here. I looked at Ron and he was just as bad as me. We had no time to spare so I picked a subject I knew would get on Malfoy's nerve....his father.

"Tell me Malfoy where you learned to torture people.. from your good for nothing father."I sneered putting a brave face on. Malfoy slowly turned to me his silver eyes as cold as steel."What did you say Potter?" his voice filled with malice.

"What not on good terms with your father? Was it because you turned you back on him or is the fact you nothing but a coward?" I sneered.

"If you know what's good for you you'll shut up potter! YOU KNOW NOTHING!!!" He screamed in rage."Crucio!"

I writhed in pain but I knew i was stalling just enough. He lifted the curse and composed himself I knew was going for the kill so I said the one thing I knew would distract him.

"Do you protect her because you need to or did you fall in love with the Mudblood whore?" I sneered. Malfoy immediately lost all bearings and attacked me the witches pulled him back as he screamed out a string of profanities.

"I'm going to kill you Potter!" He screamed as the witches let him go and he lifted the wand. I closed my eyes for the inevitable.

"AVAD-"

"EXPELLIAMUS" I let out a breath I had no knowledge of holding as I opened my eyes to Malfoy flying across the room and the wand falling a few feet from Ron. Ron was the first one untied and heading to Malfoy while the other aurors untied me and got the prisoners tied up. Ron was pissed and I knew it.

"Your gonna pay for what you did Malfoy." He said stopping a few feet away from him. He raised the wand and pointed it straight at Malfoy."SECTUMSEMPRA!"

At that moment time seem to slow down. I heard one of the hags scream as I watched the spell approach him. I saw a blur rushed past from the corner of my eye and stopped right in front of Malfoy. I saw the tell tale red erupt from a body as the spell connected with the chest. As the rope loosened I grabbed my glasses as I rushed to put them on. Everywhere around me prisoners were shouting and I could hear the anguished screams of Serena.

When I looked at the body I couldn't help but feel my heart sink then... Malfoy screamed in rage as he held the bloody body of Hermione(cringe).It hit her right in the chest. She was skinny enough for the spell to cut deep enough to kill her in only a few minutes,but not deep enough to kill her instantly.I could see her ribs poking out form beneath the wound as the blood slowly but surly left her body. She opened her mouth and a harsh whisper came out due to the misuse of her voice. "D-Draco..." she turned to me and Ron"B-Boys...?" she whispered as blood poured out of her mouth tears slowly fell from her cold dying eyes. I could not turn away as the life slowly and painfully left her eyes.

I could not turn away from her lifeless eyes."This was justice for betraying me....right?" I thought "_No, it's not._" That voice shouted but could not be heard thru the guilt...no this wasn't guilt I was happy. _Keep telling yourself that_.

I was shocked out of my thoughts has I heard the anguished cry of Malfoy. Tears were falling from his eyes and his eyes were full of pain as he stared at the corpse in his arms. Soon his anguish turned to rage. As the aurors tore him from the corpse he turned to me and Ron.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU WEASEL! JUST YOU WAIT! YOU AND POTTER WON'T BE ALIVE FOR LONG! I'M GONNA GET OUT OF HERE AND WHEN I DO YOU'LL BE FIRST WEASEL AND YOU TOO POTTER! I'LL AVENGE HER AND BRING THE WIZARDING WORLD DOWN TO IT'S KNEES! JUST YOU WAIT!" He screamed as the aurors took him away. The last thing I heard as my blood rang cold was Malfoy's insane laughter that would forever haunt me.

* * *

Review and tell me your opinion. I also need pairings so I'll know who to put Hermione with. I have a few for secondary couples.

Neville/Luna

Pansy/Ron

and maybe Ginny/Dean if I don't make Ginny a bad guy.


	3. The past will come to haunt you

I don't own Harry Potter

Thanks for all those who voted. Sorry I couldn't update sooner I had a project I had been procrastinating with and it had to get done. Poll is still open.

1st-Draco 2nd-Cedric 3rd-Blaise 4th-Harry

I'll try to incorporate all pairings but only one will end up with her.

* * *

_5 years later_

Harry's POV

It's been so long and now I couldn't help but feel a stabbing feeling in my chest. It still hurt to think of her but I knew she deserved to die….. right? "Now is not the time to feel guilty Potter." I thought as I sat in my study waiting for Albus and James to come home for Christmas break.

My children have grown. James, my oldest, was in his last year of Hogwarts and was happily a bachelor. Albus was in his 6 year and was dating a Ravenclaw. My precious Lily was in her 5 year and bringing home her boyfriend for the break. To think my young girl had found herself a boyfriend. He was a year older than her. Ginny told me that from the way she wrote of this young man she seemed to really like this boy. Ginny even said that she sounded as if see was in love.

_Knock knock_

"Come in." I said as I got up from my chair and walked up to my desk to take a shot of Fire Whiskey. Ginny came in. I couldn't help but feel incomplete when I saw her. She was perfect but she doesn't get me. She likes flashy and can't get why I don't go to all those parties I'm invited to. I like simple and I hate the flashy life of being famous. I now felt as if maybe… just maybe she wasn't for me.

"What is it love?" I asked trying my hardest to keep the doubt locked up. "The kids are here, Lily's boyfriend will be here soon." She replied. I couldn't help but flinch when I heard the complete devotion in her voice. Luckily, she didn't see it at all. "Come on love, Dinner's ready." She said as she walked out of the study.

I sighed. I walked down to see my boys and soon met the boy who stole my little girl's heart. I may have doubts about my wife, but I loved my children with all my heart.

"Hey Dad" James smiled as he walked up to me. He looked almost like me with unruly Jet black hair and my pale skin but he had blue eyes and didn't need glasses. Albus was just another carbon copy of me except shorter and had easier hair to control. His hair wasn't as dark but still black and he had my eyes and problem with seeing. They were my boys and they made me proud.

"Hey boys, so want to give me the 411 on this boy your sister's dating?" I asked.

"Oh, you mean Rypius Moscolo, weird name but awesome bloke. He's in my year and top of the class. He actually transferred from Salem's school of Magic." Albus said. Hmm… Moscolo, must be muggleborn or half-blood. I heard a thump in the living room.

"Daddy?" I heard a familiar soprano voice call. I walked into the living room. My lovely little girl Lily stood there, the spitting image of my dead mother. A smile lit up her face as she looked to the right of her. I turn to the man next to her.

"Daddy, this is Rypius Moscolo." Lily said with such pride as see presented her boyfriend to me. He had brown almost honey colored eyes that betrayed no emotion and dark brown hair that curled at the ends. He looked to be about 6'2'' and his skin was tan. He wasn't buff and more on the lanky side but he had muscles and his face was graced with a smile his features weren't sharp but he was very attractive. It still didn't mean he was right for my daughter. I restrained a frown from marring my face.

"Hello Mr. Potter. It's very nice to meet you." Rypius said smiling his eyes never betraying any emotion. It seemed almost unnatural but I let it go. I walked up to him and shook his hand. Hmm…Strong grip. "I'm pleased to meet you Rypius." I said.

"Come on everybody, dinner's ready." Ginny called from the dining room. We walked into the dining room in an almost awkward silence. As we sat down I saw Lily grab his hand and squeeze it in reassurance. As we started eat the interrogation began.

"So Rypius, What house are you in?" I asked as I scooped up some mashed potatoes. "Oh, I'm in Ravenclaw." He stated almost surprised I was asking. "Really, do you play any sports?"

"Yeah I'm the seeker of the Quidditch Ravenclaw team."

"Really that's very interesting, James is seeker too." I stated

"Dad, he's pretty good almost bet James in the last game but was hit by a bludger before he could grab it." Albus said joining the conversation.

"Oh my God, are you alright?" Ginny gasped. "Are you kidding mom? He had a broken rib; his arm was shattered from the force of the bludger and bruises from falling from 10ft. He still wanted to play a rematch." Lily sighed.

"Ha, can't keep a Quidditch player from playing honey." Rypius joked. The tense and awkward atmosphere disappearing as the night went on.

* * *

It's been two nights since that awkward introduction and I learned that the kid wasn't such a bad bloke. He was caring and attentive to my daughter and I trusted him. He seemed to really love my daughter and I could see that she truly loved him. I wasn't as bitter about him taking her away as long as he didn't hurt her.

It was Christmas Eve and we were gathered in the living room just talking.

"So Rypius, I never heard about your parents. What do they do for a living?" Ginny asked. The once light and happy atmosphere changed as Rypius tensed and Lily held his hand tighter.

"Mom, that's a bit of a sore subject for Rypius." Lily said.

"No, it's okay" Rypius stuttered "Um, my parents are actually dead. I live with my mother's parents."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Ginny cooed.

"No, it's okay. You didn't know but they died in a fire. My mom was a pureblood witch that got disowned and my dad was a muggleborn that got his wand snapped. He was caught using underage magic." Rypius sighed as he moved closer to Lily. "Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if my parents didn't get that raven." He murmured.

"What do you mean?"I asked

"Well the raven started the fire. It knocked over some liquid and it covered a plug and the fire started after it started sparking." He stated with an unreadable look in his eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. We could be a part of our family." Ginny said.

"Yeah we could another brother."Albus said.

Rypius smiled. "Thank you" The atmosphere lightened up. We continued talking of other things but from the corner of my eye I saw a smirk appear on Rypius's face but it was so brief it was as if it wasn't there. I ignored it and shook away my suspicion. The rest of the night ended peacefully.

* * *

Rypius's POV

I watched the full moon trapped inside my thoughts. "Tomorrow everything changes. I'll make you proud dad." I thought. I thought of Lily. I truly loved her, if only…..

No there are no "if only" I can't change anything. I closed my eyes shutting my emotions away like always.

* * *

Harry's POV

I woke to the chirping of birds and the sun shining but even if the world outside was perfect and happy I couldn't help but sense the foreboding feeling in the air. As I thought of it I walked downstairs and saw everyone awake and talking around the kitchen getting breakfast ready. Ginny was over the stove cooking. Albus and James were play fighting over what to make. Rypius was holding Lily as they laughed at the boys' antics. It was such a heartwarming scene that I forgot about the foreboding feeling. Rypius seemed to belong here.

"Hey kids it's time to open presents." I said. Everyone ran to the living room. The presents were given out. James was got the new broom he always wanted, some new clothes, and from his mother a _How to keep your witch_ book ("You need to settle down and give me some grandbabies! You are the oldest!"). Albus got some new books and some advice from his brother about how to please his witch ("I don't need your help!"). I got Ginny a new necklace and she promised that she give me the present later ("Eww! Not in front of us!" "Shut Up James!") Lily's presents, however, made her burst into a smile. She got some new clothes and two tickets to her favorite muggle band but the best gift was from Rypius.

He gave it to her last. It was wrapped in a white box with a blood red ribbon.

"This is for you love." Rypius said.

When she opened it she nearly burst into happy tears. Inside the square shaped box was a necklace. It was sterling silver and hanging in the middle was a heart shaped emerald it was in the middle of a blood red raven. "I love you." Rypius whispered into her ear and embraced her.

We were done opening presents when Ginny stop everyone. "Hey there's one more for all of us." It was a medium sized box and the tag said _To the Potters_. I checked for dark spells first and when nothing came up I opened it carefully. Before I could see what it was a green colored gas came out filling the room in seconds. The last thing I say before I blacked out was Rypius standing before me in a gas mask.

* * *

Rypius's POV

"I don't want to do this anymore!" I cried

"You will do as I Say!" _He_ said. "Remember what they did. They took the only thing that matter. They took away the woman you saw as mother."

I looked at the black haired and red haired men chained to the wall.

"Their happy and you…. Were left alone and suffering. It's time for revenge." _His_ voice said persuading me and succeeding. I walked up to the man with black hair and raised my fist until I heard a groan on the other side of the room.

My Lovely Lily. My Love. Her fiery red hair cascaded over her pale moonlight skin. So beautiful.

"Don't get distracted!"_He_ hissed.

"I'm sorry, Lily" I thought

* * *

Harry's POV

My head was pounding and I couldn't help but feel déjà vu. The sight I saw shocked me out of my haze. Across from me, though blurry, was my family…. All chained to a wall.

"Ginny!" I screamed. "Quiet Harry or he'll come back." A voice said beside me. I turned my head and saw the tell tale red hair of a Weasly. "Ron?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, you don't want to scream or else he may come back."Ron whispered.

"How did you even get here?" I asked

"I was opening presents that I got from mom and a few other people that sent to me. An owl came and dropped off a present and flew off. When I opened it green smoke came out and the next thing I know I was here." He replied.

I looked around the room. It was almost a dungeon. It was filthy and windowless the only exit was a steel door to the right of me at the far end of the rectangle shaped prison and a vent that only a small animal can get through.

"Daddy?" I heard Lily moan from across the room.

I turned my head back to her. "Baby girl, are you okay?" I asked.

"Daddy? My head hurts."She asked opening her eyes and looking around. When she saw me chained she looked at her own wrist and saw her chained up. "What's going on?" She shrieked. She started to freak out. She tried to get the chains off, rattling the chains.

"Honey, calm down." I hissed trying to stop her from making too much noise but she wasn't listening. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!" She screamed in hysterics

"Calm yourself love." A figure came out of the shadows "I'll let you and the rest of your family go. Unfortunately, Daddy's not coming with you."

"Rypius, Get us out of these chains. Please." Lily begged. Her eyes filled with tears.

"I can't Father wouldn't be happy with that." He responded, a look of regret in his honey eyes. "First, let's wake up the rest of your family." He took out a pitch black wand with a silver handle. "_Ennervate"_

One by one my family woke up.

"What's going on? Rypius?! Let us go!" James cried.

"Don't worry my grudge is not with you." Rypius said. He turned to me and Ron. "You are the ones that ruined my life and killed the woman I called mother." He sneered.

"What are you talking about Rypius!? I never met your parents nor did kill them!" I screamed in rage.

"And I never met you before kid!" Ron shouted. "But you met my father." He whispered almost to low for anyone to hear.

"Rypius, my dad didn't kill anyone."Albus said. "Your parents were killed by a fire."

"EXACTLY!!" He pointed to Ron "The Fire" he then pointed to me "The Raven"

"What?"Lily asked.

"I bet this will show you what I mean." He wrote his name out in fiery letters. As the letters moved his appearance started to change. His hair and eyes became lighter and his features became sharper.

_Gasp._ If his face didn't give away his identity, then the name spelled out for all to see did.

_Scorpius Malfoy_

"That's right. I'm Draco Malfoy's son. You took them away and I promised my Father I will get revenge for what you did." He growled. I couldn't believe this was happening. The past was coming back to haunt me. The boy in front of me now had Blonde hair that was nearly white. His eyes were almost silver with a bluish tint and his features were pointy and his skin pale. He was a carbon copy of Malfoy.

_"I'M GONNA KILL YOU WEASEL! JUST YOU WAIT! YOU AND POTTER WON'T BE ALIVE FOR LONG! I'M GONNA GET OUT OF HERE AND WHEN I DO YOU'LL BE FIRST WEASEL AND YOU TOO POTTER! I'LL AVENGE HER AND BRING THE WIZARDING WORLD DOWN TO IT'S KNEES! JUST YOU WAIT!" _Draco's words were replaying in my head.

"So he sent his son to kill us." I whispered

* * *

Scorpius's POV

I watched as they stared up at me. The air cold and bitter. The hate I felt for the two in front of me suffocated me and for a moment I couldn't breath.

"The last time I saw my Father was before I was sent to Hogwarts."

_*Flashback*_

_An eleven year old Scorpius sat on the other side of the glass facing the man he called Father. Even if he was in Azkaban he cared more for Scorpius than Astoria did. The woman he called mother was in the prison with his father._

"_Father, where's mother?" I asked. His mother was always beside Father and rarely left his side. Draco tensed up. "She was killed Scorpius. Kill by the ones she once held dearly."Draco whispered._

"_No." That was all Scorpius could say as he felt his heart freeze up. He met her a few times every year and grew to love her as his mother. It was during these times that Father was happiest. I knew he wished she was really my mother and they could be happy outside of this prison. My father told me that when I'm around she was more like her old self before Azkaban .My despair turned into pure hatred._

"_Who killed her Father?"I spat. His frown instantaneously turned into a evil smirk. "I was hoping you would ask." He stated almost gleefully. His behavior would have made me scared if I wasn't so angry._

"_Their names are Harry Potter and Ron Weasly."He smirked even wider as he saw my eyes darken with rage. "I can't get out but you can. Get our revenge for us. Avenge your mother. The Potter children will or will already be going to Hogwarts. Use them to get close to Potter and Weasly. Make me proud son." _

_The guards came in and grabbed my Father's arms. "I understand." I whispered loud enough for only him to hear. His evil smirk turned into a full blown grin. It was twisted and held insanity in it. The maniacal laughter that followed him as they took him away confirmed one thing. The death of mama Mione pushed him into the deep end and my father was now officially insane. _

_As I walked out with Astoria I felt something inside of me snap as the laughter of my father rang in my ears._

_*Flashback ends*_

"After that day I planned my revenge. I first went to Headmistress McGonagall and asked to be announced as Rypius Moscolo to protect myself from those who scorned the Malfoy name. When I made friends with Albus I thought that maybe I could gain his trust and kill you when I was ready but when I saw Lily I knew what I had to do." I said

"So you mean you never really loved me…..You were just using me to kill my Father." Lily cried. Beautiful tears cascaded over her cheeks. I walked over to her. "At first I was just trying to get to your Father…." She sobbed harder as I explained "But I truly fell in love with you. I'm sorry but my Father wants this to be done or he won't be very happy." I turned away from her and faced the two who ruined my life.

"I never experienced the love a parent and Astoria didn't want me because of my cursed name. I lived with my maternal grandparents and even they hated me. I was neglected and when they notice me they told me how unwanted I was and how I shouldn't have been born." Tears welled up in my eyes and my sadness turned to rage.

"I WAS PUT THROUGH PAIN AND SUFFERING AFTER THE ONES THAT LOVED ME DIED AND YOU WERE HAPPY!!! IT WASN'T FAIR!!" I screamed. The only noise was the echoing of my voice and the sobbing of Lily.

"You don't have to do this Scorpius. Please you don't need revenge. Don't let your father tell you what to do." James said, almost pleading. He didn't understand.

"_Don't listen to him son."_ Father said. His voice ringing through the room.

* * *

Harry's POV

"_Don't listen to him Son_."

A completely different voice said. I looked around to find the source of the voice. Draco was here but I couldn't find him in the windowless room.

"Father, I wasn't going to listen I promise." Scorpius said. I turned to him his silver eyes glazed over looking in front of him to the other side of the room. I turned to where he was looking….no one was there. I turned back to him and his mouth opened.

"_Don't lie to me boy! I know you to well! Don't disappoint me Scorpius!_" Scorpius said but a totally different voice came out.

"I won't Father. I will avenge mother." Scorpius said, his normal voice came out this time. He pointed his wand to Ron. "You're the first to go" he said "Avada Kadavra"

Ron fell lifeless as the spell connected. Ginny screamed while the boys tried to get free. Lily just sobbed harder. He then turned the wand to me. Lily seemed to snap as she saw me at wand point.

"NO! PLEASE SCORPIUS! STOP! DON'T!" She cried, struggling and trying to get free.

He turned away from me and faced Lily. "Lily…" he whispered, torn.

"PLEASE SCORPIUS! I LOVE YOU! DON'T DO IT!" Lily screamed.

He seemed to hesitate and lowered his wand.

"_Don't do this Scorpius. Do as I say. She'll only hurt you in the end_."

"I can't do it Father."

"_SCORPIUS! Think of what they did to your mother! They killed her."_

"PLEASE! SCORPIUS! DON'T! FIGHT HIM!" Lily screamed.

"Stop it, I can't think! Please stop I don't want to Father." Tears were streaming down his face as he tried to fight. He was tearing himself apart. His face that was once crying twisted into a sneer and turned the wand to me.

"_IF YOU WON'T DO IT I WILL! AVADA KADAVRA_!"

The last thing I heard was the cries of my family as I felt my soul ripped out of my body.

Scorpius's POV

I looked at the dead corpse of Lily's father and turned to her. I saw her despair and broke down. I was just like dad, insane. As I knelt down crying my sobs gradually turned into laughter. I would finish what my father started and bring the wizarding world to its knees.

I would kill ever wizard that crossed me and my parents. The ones I wanted were now dead. I would now start shaping the world to what I see it as and no more secrets. I would watch as the wizarding world feel into complete anarchy and watch as the world burned.

* * *

I hope you liked and don't make fun of the name. You don't know how hard it is to change the original name into something different.

There may be some confusion but Scorpius has a multiple personality disorder. He lost everyone he loved so the only way to keep them alive was in his mind and it eventually became a totally different person.

On how his "parents" died there is a lot of symbolism. Harry's the raven that started the fire because if Harry stayed beside Hermione Ron wouldn't have hated her so much. He mad a mistake by dropping the "water" or Hermione, who was always so calm when it came to Harry's problems and was as pure as water when it came to the dark mark. She was not tainted. Ron killed Hermione so he is obviously the fire. He destroyed everything it touched.

The necklace also had symbolism. The blood red raven was what harry did to Hermione and all his sins. The emerald heart was Scorpius's heart. It told Lily he loved her no matter her Father's sins. The white wrapping represented innocence that Lily had. The red Ribbon is what Scorpius had to do he had to kill her father so he was asking for forgiveness for his sins.

Anyway I'll update soon. Hopefully

REVIEW!


	4. A Chance to Change the Past

I don't own Harry Potter…. Or FRED WOULD HAVE STAYED ALIVE!

The poll is closed.

1st-Draco 2nd-Cedric 3rd -Blaise 4th -Harry and Fred (Tied)

"Blah"-Present people talking

"_Blah_"-People in vision talking

Blah- what's happening presently

_Blah-_What happens in vision

_**START START START START START START START START START START START START START START START START START START START START **_

Ron's POV

I woke up in an endless white room. The last thing I could remember was a green light heading my way as the sounds of screams gradually fell silent.

"What happened?" I asked, my question echoing in the pure white silence. Then like a dam breaking inside my head all the memories flooded my head in an almost painful way.

Me meeting Harry, Fighting with Hermione, Saving her from the troll, becoming friends, fighting evil, protecting her, fighting my best friends, ditching them, The horcruxes, coming back, The final battle, The death of Fred, Hermione's betrayal, Her death, Her emotionless eyes, Her sacrifices, My hatred for her, my regret, my anger,…..My Love.

All these thoughts brought tears to my eyes. "I don't want to see this!" I shouted into the empty room. The images slowly, but surly faded as I cried. I had loved her, I still love her, but I knew that whatever I did was never good enough for her. She was high above me, even when everyone saw her as nothing but the girl who betrayed the golden duo, as we were now called after Hermione's betrayal. I hated her for turning her back on us, LEAVING WHEN WE NEEDED HER MOST! The worst part was I watched it happen and let my stupid anger consume me.

I dried my tears or at least tried to. I knew I was dead…..and I deserved it. I killed the only girl…No, woman that kept us alive throughout the years of war and stayed by our side no matter what, even after I fought with her. It was always her that forgave me even when I didn't deserve it. Being dead and alone put so much in perspective and I was able to see and think. I had been such an arse to everyone.

I looked around the pure white abyss. "If this is death then where is heaven and hell." I wondered out loud. "You're not allowed to cross over yet Ronniekins." A familiar voice said from behind me. I quickly turned around to face the stranger, what I saw I was an all too familiar face.

"FRED?" I nearly screamed. He looked exactly as he died. Flaming red Weasley hair, blue eyes, freckles that splattered over his nose but not overly so, and his tall and fit, slightly lanky, body. Only two things were missing from my older brother that stopped me from running up to my brother and crushing him in a hug. His eyes were serious and were missing that all but too familiar mischievous gleam and his mouth was a thin line and not his devilish grin.

"Sorry, but now is not the time to greet me. We have to wait for someone." Fred monotonously spoke as if he didn't want to be here. He turned away and we stood in silence. My heart aching at the cold tone of one of my favorite brothers.

A few minutes later Harry starts to materialized in the middle of the room. "Harry!" I shout starting to make my way towards him but Fred grabs my Shoulder stopping me before I could move.

"Fred Wh-"stammered but he cut me off by motioning for me to be quiet. Harry started to wake up and he was just as confused as me until he grabbed his head in pain, just like I did when I first came to. I couldn't move towards him because Fred held me in place watching with a blank emotion. Harry, unlike me, didn't cry when it was done. No he screamed in unadulterated rage, pounding the ground with his fists. When he calmed down Fred let go of me and spoke out "Done with your tantrum Harry?" surprising him.

Harry spun around and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Fred turning around and walking away from Harry. We stared at his back and turned to each other, wondering "Should we follow?"

He stopped. "Are you coming? The council wants to see you." Fred shouted over his shoulder. We quickly made our way toward him as he proceeded forward. A black double door appearing in front of Fred as he stopped a few feet away. When we finally reached him he turned to us with a stern glare.

"A couple of rules: Don't overreact, don't anger them, and don't fight the order that the council so wishes to give you. Under stood?" He said a promise of hurt if we didn't listen. We both nodded and he smiled and opened the door.

"Welcome to Fate's council."

_**FRED FRED FRED FRED FRED FRED FRED FRED FRED FRED FRED FRED FRED FRED FRED FRED FRED FRED FRED FRED FRED FRED FRED FRED**_

Fred's POV

The fates were angry and they were not pleasant when angered. It wasn't particularly that they were angry that bothered me, but the fact that they were angry at one of my now dead brothers and his best friend. They were lucky that we needed them or else they would have sent both of them to hell. I glanced at my brother and after the millionth time I thought of how idiotic he was.

I had watched that day after I died waiting to say goodbye to my family. George and I were not shocked when Hermione was the only one not to cry. She always was the strongest out of the golden trio. George and I always did respect Hermione. She always put Harry and Ron before herself. She was always so selfless. I was pissed when Ron AND Harry turned their backs on Hermione. I understood Ron but HARRY. I mean she always took Harry's side in everything and not to mention Harry was always more forgiving.

When we arrived at the door and explained to them the rules of conduct when standing before the Fates I couldn't help but pray to Merlin that they wouldn't get it so bad. They have been idiotic bastards but they were family.

We entered the dark room. There was everyone that was affected by Harry and Ron's choices were standing on both sides of the room and in front of us was three seats and a pitch black desk that blended into its surroundings. The only light was on the people surrounding us and the desk. Another light turned on pointing to Harry and Ron. I walked away from them and joined George on the right side of the room, leaving harry and Ron to the Fury of the Fates hoping Merlin helps them.

**_GEORGE GEORGE GEORGE GEORGE GEORGE GEORGE GEORGE GEORGE GEORGE GEORGE GEORGE GEORGE GEORGE GEORGE GEORGE _**

Harry's POV

I watched as Fred left us and then I looked around at the faces. It was everyone that we lost in the war. On the right was Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Moody, Snape, Fred, George, Cedric and my parents. On the left were Voldemort's people. Bellatrix, Lucius(sp), Rodolpus, and more faces I don't remember.

"Welcome Harry James Potter and Ronald Billius Weasley." A voice said from in front of us.

A door I didn't see opened and Three Unknown Females, Dumbledore, and Voldemort stepped inside. Dumbledore stood at the right of the desk, Voldemort on the left of the desk, and the three females sat in the three seats.

"We are the Fates." The one on the left said.

"I'm the Past," the one on the right said in a high soprano voice. She was a little girl with blonde hair in pigtails. She looked about 7 and was wearing a gothic loli dress and holding a stuff bunny. Her eyes were innocent and two different colors. The eye on the left was gold and the one on the right was red. She seemed young but very mature. "My name is Marie."

"I'm the Present." The one in the middle stated monotonously. She looked about 30 and had long black hair and black stern eyes. She wore dark gray slacks with a white dress shirt. She had round glasses and an aloof look gracing her face. "My name is Rosaline."

"And I am the future." The last one said. She was old, maybe around her 70s, and had gray hair. She had pale blue eyes and wrinkles adorned her face. She had an all knowing look on her face and an air of authority surrounding her. She wore a simple black robe and sat straight, assessing us with her all seeing eyes. "My name is Anna Molly."

"And we are the Fates." They said simultaneously.

"Why are we here?" I asked covering my face in a thin bravado.

"You are here because you are the reason for the rise of the new dark lord." Rosaline sneered.

"What do you mean? That doesn't answer my question. Even if we did that doesn't explain why we haven't cross over." I said calmly. Rosaline simply glared at me with pure hatred.

"We the fates can only see the roads you might take and we try to lead you to the right direction. We should have guided you more because you have brought on the end of all humanity." Anna Molly said.

I gave her a disbelieving look. I opened my mouth to say something but she cut me off by raising her hand. "If you don't believe us than look for yourself. Rosaline show him what is happening right now with the young Malfoy." She commanded.

Rosaline simply nodded and in front of us a hologram looking image came before us. There was Scorpius and my family back in the little windowless room. Scorpius seemed fine until I look into his eyes.

"Bloody Hell" Ron whispered. Scorpius had a crazed look in his eyes and his mouth curved into a twisted grin. He looked like pure insanity.

"_What are going to do to us Scorpius?" Lily asked fearfully._

_His grin fell as he looked at her."I would never hurt you Lily. Don't worry. I have big plans. I'm gonna help the world by clearing out all the bad people. No one is gonna stand in my way NOT EVEN YOU!"He shouted and by the end of it he had an angry sneer. He dropped the look after he saw her tear filled eyes. "Oh don't worry you'll be the last one I kill. I mean you are the daughter of the man who destroyed my mother. I'll kill you with a simple killing curse. You and the rest of the family. So, I'll see you soon but for now I'm gonna bring the wizarding world down to its knees." He waved his wand and released them and walked out._

The visual faded and I stood there with a horrified expression. I shook it away.

"It's not like he could succeed anyway. Someone could stop him. Anyway it doesn't involve us at all." Ron stated.

"Tell me, Do you ever think?"Rosaline growled. "Rosaline! That was mean." Marie scolded. Rosaline simply pulled a face.

"Fred and George! Can you please explain?" Marie asked politely.

"Of course Lady Marie." Both said simultaneously, bowing in an over exaggerated fashion. The turned to Ron and I as Marie giggled.

"Now Harry, Ron"

"No one could stop Scorpius,"

"Because he is insane and has no weakness."

"He also has money"

"And his plan is to destroy everyone."

"Got It?"They both said after they finished their explanation.

"Harry." Mom called. I turned to her."You may have defeated Voldemort but Scorpius is on a whole other level. His motivation is the love of the woman he saw as his mother. It's not some crazy genocide or vision that's powering him but love. It may be twisted love but it still is love."She walked up to me and held my hand.

"That's right and because of you not only the izarding world but also the muggle world is at stake." Voldemort sneered. My head snapped to his direction and glared at him. "Why does this even concern you?" I spat.

"Now Harry my boy calm yourself. Tom is as involved as you. If he didn't use Miss Granger against you than maybe this wouldn't have happened."Dumbledore said.

"Don't call me Tom Old Man!" Voldemort shouted. Dumbledore simply smiled and turned to him. "You said something Tom?" He asked as if he didn't hear him. "I hate you." Voldemort seethed.

"Both of you get back on track. It is both your faults for letting it get this far. Potter….Weasley, the reason you're here is to change the future you both created. You will be sent back in time to right what was wronged. You'll even retain your memory."Marie stated.

I didn't want to do this. I just couldn't forgive her and the look on Ron's face told me a different story. I had lost so many and I couldn't help but feel betrayed.

"Why should we have to do this? Couldn't someone else do it?" I questioned.

"I guess you need more persuasion."Anna said. Next to her Rosaline looked furious. She slammed her hand on the table and stood up.

"Anna, Why must they need persuasion?" She shouted then turned to us "You owe her that much! That's why you two are going! She has done everything for you two! You ungrate-! "

"Rosaline! You will calm yourself!" Anna interrupted. Rosaline sneered but sat down.

"Marie you will show them what she did for them." Anna said calmly turning to us "Remember you asked for persuasion. We will not stop because you cannot take the guilt."

Marie stood up and walked over to us. "You may choose two people to accompany you." As she got closer I saw she was barely up to my shoulder. I turned to my parents.

"Can you come with me?" I asked nervous. I was afraid they may not want to be with me. "Of course Harry. We may not be happy with some of your choices but were still proud of you. We would be glad to go." Mom said. I smiled as they both walked over to me.

"Fred and George… will you come with?" Ron asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Of Course little Ronniekins." They answered simultaneously

"Alright come with me." Marie said skipping to a door that Ron and I didn't see before. We both walked slowly to the door thinking the same thing.

"_It's now or never."_

_**DRACO DRACO DRACO DRACO DRACO DRACO DRACO DRACO DRACO DRACO DRACO DRACO DRACO DRACO DRACO DRACO DRACO DRACO**  
_

Third person's POV

The room they entered was dark and they couldn't see a thing. Marie started to chant as the room began to brighten.

"_key ut posterus est preteritus sic iam patefacio orbis terrarum of preteritus. Addo nos ut vicis. Addo nos ut preteritus. Ostendo nos quis nos must teneo. Ostendo nos preteritus of Hermione Amplitudo."*(1)_

The room began to twirl and Marie's eyes glowed. As the room slowed down you can see the room turn into Moaning Myrtles' bathroom. _Draco Malfoy was taking form near the sinks and he was clearly sobbing._

"This is your sixth year. Where everything began to go downhill. Of course everything was slowly declining but this was the year everything fell apart." Marie explained as Harry and Ron looked around questioningly. "This is but a memory so they cannot hear you and you cannot interfere."

_As she said this Hermione walked in hesitantly. "Malfoy?" Hermione said surprised when she saw the young Malfoy. He turned around so fast you could almost hear his neck snap at the speed. "What are you doing here Granger?" He shouted when he registered who found him. "I heard someone crying. Are you alright?"She asked as she took a step forward concern. "Why do you care get out of here you know-it-all mudblood!" He screamed as he turned away from her "After all aren't I the death eater scum! Too low to even look at! You and the other two goody-two-shoes Potter and Weasely are nothing but—"he never finished because Hermione moved forward and gathered his distressed self into her arms in a hug. Draco was surprised to say the least. "Granger what—"Draco began _

"_It's alright Malfoy. I'm not judging you. I never was."Hermione said soothingly. Something in Draco seemed to snap and he began sobbing grabbing hold of Hermione's robes. _

The memory started to fade.

"Is that how they started to get to know each other?" Harry whispered. "Yes. She comforted him and at first they separated acting as if nothing happened. She met him every night and comforted him. After a few weeks they started talking and developed a close friendship." Marie answered.

"How come we never noticed? It should have been easy to find out if she was sneaking out every night." Ron questioned.

"It should have been but you two were too wrapped up in your own problems."George drawled in an almost Malfoy fashion. It would be a lie if he said he didn't feel a little anger on how they treated the situation.

"Hermione felt a bit neglected during the year and was wandering the castle that night. She found a new friend in the young Malfoy. That's why she tried to steer you away from suspecting him." Lily told the golden duo.

Harry looked guilty but didn't say a word and Ron just looked at Harry a question on his face. The room around them started to turn onto a new memory. _It was the Great Hall. It had to be past curfew since no one was there and the room was covered in darkness. Hermione appeared from the darkness. She seemed to be up to something._

"What's she doing?" Ron asked. The twins had a look of recollection on their faces.

"We remember this night. Hermione asked to meet us and discuss something you two wanted us to do. She said that you two requested to see us and it was an urgent matter so we snuck in. "

_True to their word the Twins soon appeared in the memory._

"_What's this about Mione?"memory Fred said. _

"_Ron and Harry need you two to create something. It's important and we need it for a mission." Hermione replied giving Fred a piece of parchment and George an amulet that Ron and Harry seen Hermione wearing during the Horcrux hunt. _

_The memory twins looked skeptical but nodded. "We'll get this done then." they said _

"_One more thing" she said giving them a vial filled with crimson liquid "You'll need this to finish the potion." She then walked away before they could inquire about the strange liquid and soon they too left without a word._

"What significance did that have?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Harry what she gave us was her blood. The only potions with blood in it are dark ones. The potion was used to find dark items and often used blood as a way of powering it, but… it has side effects." George admitted guiltily.

"What were the side effects?" Harry whispered. His father grabbed his shoulder in a comforting way. James knew that the girl probably knew the side effects but stilled took the risks. James glanced at Lily and the look of horror in her eyes meant the risks must have been big.

The Twins looked at each other in shame. "When you use blood to power the object you used it on… it doesn't mean that it just turns on and nothing else is needed. The potion wouldn't be dark if it did. It feeds off of negative emotions like a dementor except it's a constant presence. People have been driven to suicide because it brings up your doubts and fears and makes you think about them constantly. It devours your Happiness and constantly pushes you to death." Fred explained. "We would have never done it but we researched about after we made it. Hermione might have been dealing with it for months."

The Boys were in a state of disbelief. Hermione did that to help find the Horcruxes? How did she live through the constant pain? They thought.

Before they could question anymore the room began to take on another memory. _The astronomy tower began to take shape. It was a clear skied night and the crescent moon was out. Hermione was standing there in the astronomy tower glancing up at the moon with a dead look on her face. Her eyes were red from crying and the bags under it must most likely from lack of sleep. She wore her Hogwarts robe covering her body._

"This is the memory of what she gave up for you two. Watch closely and do not make any assumptions." Marie said.

_Malfoy appeared and walked up to Hermione. Hermione seemed oblivious of his presence. He came from behind her and hugged her. He held her so tight as if she was his life line. She didn't move but instead tensed._

"_Hermione."Draco whispered. She slowly relaxed but still said nothing. The observers glanced at her face wondering why she didn't answer. When they glanced at her eyes they could she had an almost hidden war taking place in her head. They stayed that way for a while longer before she finally spoke. _

"_Draco I told you already we can't see each other anymore." She sighed, her eyes finally looking away from the moon. Draco just buried his face into her curls. _

"What does she mean she already told him and why was she crying?" Ron asked turning to Marie, however, it was James that answered.

"She broke her friendship off with the young Malfoy because she didn't want you two to hate her if ever you found out and she didn't want him hurt if she ever… left. As to why she was crying…. It should be obvious. Those two became attached and it would hurt to cut off that attachment."

Harry watched the two in the vision. They looked as if they were lovers. Draco held Hermione so close to him it was as if she molded into him. Draco eyes were closed and Hermione was staring brokenly at the floor. He felt a twist at the pit of his stomach. "Stop it Potter! You shouldn't feel guilty! SHE betrayed YOU not the other way around." He thought.

"_Why?"Draco asked_. Harry turned to the couple. _Draco had finally spoken. His voice cracked with sorrow and his face contorted in agony. "Why do you think of only Potter and Weasley? I need you. So, Please…. I'm begging you stay with me! Please!"He sobbed tears falling from his now open eyes. The whole time Hermione refused to look at him, her gaze never moving away from the floor…. her face never faltering from that emotionless expression._

Ron averted his gaze from the couple. He felt as if he had no right to watch. Ron turned to watch Harry. Harry eyes were conflicted and his hands were balled into fist. Ron knew he could forgive Hermione but Harry would take more convincing. Ron may have taken a hard blow from Hermione's betrayal but Harry was completely shattered when she betrayed them….No, him. She was his rock and the one that kept him going through the hard years of war. Ron could admit that he wasn't as good of a friend to Harry as Hermione was. Hermione was always the one by Harry's side and they were almost like twins. They loved each other but when Harry saw the tell tale mark that ruined everything the years of betrayal and lost crashed on to him and obliterated him at the fact Hermione could have been working against him all those years.

"_I'm sorry."Hermione whispered "But I cannot see you anymore. I suggest you leave with your mother and flee the country. If I see you anywhere the battlefield I will not hesitate to bring you down Malfoy. You should not fight on the side of the Voldemort. It will be you demise." her voice steady and emotionless. Draco's eyes went wide with surprise. His hands loosened and he stared down at her._

"_Hermione what are you—?" Draco stuttered. Hermione walked out of his loosen grip and made her way to the astronomy exit. Draco's arms dropped to his side as he gazed at the now empty spot before him. Hermione stopped as she reached the door. "I'm saying Malfoy, You leave this war now and live your life on your own terms or I will be the one to end it." She icily replied to his unfinished question before leaving a distress and shocked Draco Malfoy alone._

"So she didn't even care about him? I knew she was a heartless bitch. "Harry sneered. He may not like Malfoy but if he was played by Hermione then he was most likely on the same boat he was.

"I told you not to make assumptions."Marie sighed. "She was pushing him away because he was becoming too attached. She did not plan to live through the war. If she died and he was still attached he would be broken and she did not want that."

Harry stared defiantly at her. He didn't want to believe she did it for them because he knew he would breakdown. The Four that accompanied the golden duo simple looked at him with pity. "It doesn't matter. She became part of Voldemort's Death eaters and betrayed all of us anyway so it wouldn't matter would it if she died and he was broken! He was nothing but Death Eater scum!" He shouted outraged that the still were defending her. "She didn't care about us because if she did she would have never gone to Voldemort and sold us out!"

Fred, who was had become steadily angry at Harry, finally snapped. He stepped forward and grabbed the back of his shirt and turned Harry to face him, moving his hands to the front of his shirt and pulled him an inch off of the ground. His ears were turning into the famous Weasley red in anger and he looked dangerously close to beating Harry into a bloody pulp. Everyone, sans Marie, was too shocked to move.

"Ok Harry, I get you feel betrayed, I get you feel like you can't trust anyone, and get your angry, but if you ever say Hermione didn't care a rat's arse about you and Ron than I suggest you shut your mouth. She has not only put her life on the line for you two numerous times, but she kept you two alive throughout your years in Hogwarts and the war and she did so by forgetting about her feelings and doing what she knew would keep you two alive." He snarled finally letting go after some coaxing from George.

Harry stared surprised at Fred when he fell to the floor but quickly changed his expression to a defiant one. He was about to say something but the Lily had looked at him with a pleading stare not to start something. When everything calmed down Marie looked at the 6 and sighed.

"Though Fred didn't have to manhandle you he is quite right about Hermione. She would risk her own conscience and morality to keep you two alive." Marie monotonously said. As if the room wanted provide proof it began to take the form of another memory.

_The vision was of a forest and it was cold and dark. The moon was not out giving the forest an ominous feeling. A tent came into view and three people were seen. Hermione was sitting against a tree her eyes searching for threats in the dark atmosphere. Harry and Ron step into the scene smiling, tiredly but smiling, at Hermione as they approached her._

Ron gave a gasp "This is when were looking for the Horcruxes." he stated. No one commented instead watching the three in the memory sadly for this was a time when they did not hate Hermione. A time when they were the closest of friends.

_Hermione turned to the approaching boys and smiled brightly. "Hello boys, found anything to eat." She asked softly. Both shook their heads "no" and sat next to Hermione, Ron on her left leaning on her shoulder and Harry on her right laying his head on her lap. She just smiled and moved her hand to their heads, one moving soothingly in Harry's mop of hair and the other placing itself on Ron's cheek. The Boys slowly relaxed into her touch, both of them closing their eyes and dozing off._

Harry looked longingly at the scene. "To have that closeness again." He thought sighing. He quickly caught himself and recomposed he face to one of indifference. His eyes, however, betrayed his feelings as he continued to watch the memory a slight stabbing in his chest that he skillfully ignored.

_Hermione smiled contently and stopped moving her hands through Harry's hair. He turned to his head up to her face, his movement disturbing Ron from his light slumber. Ron turned his head to them question in his eyes. "Come on you two, you both go into the tent and sleep. I'll be look out first and wake up one of you when I get tired." She told them, gently getting them up and leading them to the tent. They both walked tiredly to the entrance and kissed her on her cheek before going in and falling asleep. Hermione took out her wand and cast Muffliato over the tent. She sat by the tent looking for any threats. It was relatively silent but 30mins later she heard a twig snap. She quickly brought out her wand. She turned to the sound, an Expelliarmus on the tip of her tongue._

_Soon a bloody and beaten figure walked out in to the campsite whispering a broken "Help". The person promptly fell to their knees and Hermione cautiously walked toward them ready to incarcerate the figure if the need arises. Her eyes widen at the sight of who it was and she quickly knelt beside them and healed their cuts and bruises._

"_Lavender, what happened?" Hermione questioned fussing over her body until all the cuts and bruises were healed. Luckily, her cuts and bruises weren't severe. "I was captured by some death eaters but I was able to escape." Lavender said as Hermione worked on her battered body. When Hermione healed the last of her bruises she helped Lavender up. As they stood Lavender held her head down, her long blonde hair covering her face._

"_Lavender?" Hermione asked as Lavender stared at the ground. "I'm glad it was you that found me. Are Harry and Ron sleeping?" Lavender asked. "Yes, is something wrong Lavender?" Hermione questioned growing steadily uneasy. Hermione gripped her wand ready to blast her if she was imperioed. "No, nothing's wrong." She answered bringing her face up and smiling._

"_If you're really Lavender, than tell me how the DA stays in contact?" Hermione glared. "You used a protean charm on fake Galleons to keep in contact with us. It would grow warm if any of us were in trouble and you could make messages on the master coin, which you kept." Lavender stated without hesitation. Hermione was satisfied with her answer and dropped her hostility but kept her wand out. She sat back on her tree._

"_So how did you escape?"Hermione said looking around. "They told me they would let me out if I would go and find you. They promised to leave me and my family alone if I brought Harry and Ron to them." Lavender whispered quietly that Hermione thought she misheard her._

"_Wha—?" she said turning to her in time to see a reducto come her way. She lunged out of the way in the nick of time and trained her wand on Lavender, who stared at her with determination in her watery eyes. "They don't want you so they told me to eliminate you. I'm glad you're the one awake not Harry and Ron because it would make my job harder. Confringo!" Lavender shouted. Hermione dodged and shot a "Stupefy". Lavender countered with a Conjunctivius and blocked with a protégé. Hermione kept moving keeping herself in front of the tent. _

"_Lavender stop you don't have to do this!" Hermione shouted as she was nicked by a slicing hex then shooting an incarcerous then conjuring her yellow birds with avis. Lavender sneered and threw a Diffindo. "Shut up Granger! I have my own personal vendetta against you! You took away My Ron! I LOVED HIM AND HE CHOSE YOU! With you out of the picture Ron and I could be happy and we won't have to worry of the Dark lord because if he has Potter then he'll give me Ron as a reward for not only killing you but also bringing him Potter! Ron will never stray from me again! AND YOU AND HARRY WOULD BE DEAD SO YOU TWO CAN'T GET IN OUR WAY!" SHE cried shouting a "Crucio" and hitting Hermione right in the chest. _

"What's going on? I don't remember this."Ron shouted at the vision of Hermione getting tortured by his ex-girlfriend. Harry was shocked. This couldn't have possibly happen they would have known. There was Hermione, his twin; his other half, being tortured by Lavender Brown of all people. When he thought back to it Hermione started acting weird after that night. "Wait a minute, isn't Lavender…..?" Harry thought focusing on the vision again.

_Hermione twisted in pain refusing to scream. Lavender had lost some focus releasing the spell and Hermione rolled from her pervious spot. Lavender in a fit of rage started shooting every single spell she could muster. Hermione dodged them all. She didn't want to hurt Lavender but she was slowly running low on energy. Lavender on the other hand was becoming fed up with Hermione. She stopped her tirade of spells and pointed her wand at the tent._

"_If you won't go down then maybe I should kill those two first! After all I can get revenge on both of them for protecting you so well while the rest of us suffer!" Lavender shouted shooting a "Incedio" at the unguarded tent. Hermione, without thinking, threw herself in front of the spell burning her unprotected arm. Lavender stood there in shocked fury. Hermione looked at Lavender with unmasked rage and lifted her wand to Lavender. "You Bitch! Die! Avada—!" Lavender never finished her sentence before a reducto blew a whole into her chest where her heart once was. She fell to the floor. Hermione stood in the same spot her mask of fury slowly falling to horror. She stepped toward the corpse of Lavender Brown. She knelt down beside her unmoving body and started to cry. _

Ron and Harry stood there horrified. She killed her. She killed a classmate of theirs, another Gryffindor. What shocked them more was that Lavender tried to KILL HERMIONE AND THEM! They watched Hermione as she cried over Lavender's body. Harry, unknowingly, started to feel guilty and this time let it take control of his body. He unconsciously started to forgive her.

_Hermione sobbed into her hands. After a few minutes she slowly started gaining control of herself. "It's all for Harry and Ron. It's all for Harry and Ron." She chanted to herself as she wiped away the tears. She got up and looked to the tent. She picked up her wand and started to burn her. "I can't have them know or they would be upset. Can't have them upset. So forgive me please." She whispered to herself as she took her short sleeve shirt and quickly changed it to a long-sleeve to hide her knew burn mark. Tears were silently streaming down her face the whole time._

"She did all of this for us? She bloodied her hands for us?" Harry whispered. "She killed more for the sake of you two so you both wouldn't have to bloody your own. She wanted to hold on to the burden of murder. She cared about nothing but you two and your survival." Marie said. Ron stood there with barley contained tears while Harry moved toward Hermione's crying form. He stood glaring coldly at her. "Why? Why couldn't you make me hate you! Wasn't losing you enough!" he shouted as tears slowly escaped his emerald green eyes. He started swing at her, trying to hit her transparent body as he asked her over and over again "Why?"

"Harry." James called the distressed boy. He gave no response to him as he angrily tried over and over to get a reaction out of her. "Harry!" James called again this time more loudly, but this time Ron put a hand on his shoulder. "Just let him take his anger out for now."He reasoned. He stared at his best friend as he swung at her. He knew he needed this. He kept in all his anger for years and now finally he was letting it out.

"_Right now they are my top priority. That's right their happiness is the only thing that matters right now." Hermione said reassuring herself._ Harry had stopped swinging as he heard her word and promptly broke down. Ron stepped forward and put a comforting hand on Harry's devastated form. "We would have been happy if she stayed with us! WE could have been happy if she stayed with us. I needed her. Losing her was the worst thing that ever happened to me." Harry cried. Ron stared at their lost friend and sighed as the memory them woke and she greeted them with that heart stopping smile. She acted as if nothing happened. Ron's heart wrenched as he remembered her smiles and wished they were once again directed at them. The memory around them faded.

"Come on it's time to go."James said to the grieving friends as Harry got himself together. They all exited the room. Once again they entered the council's room. Marie returned to her sit skipping all the way. Fred and George returned to their spots in the same manner. James and Lily simple shook their heads and returned to their groups.

Anna looked at the two and sighed. "Do not think your grief is over. There is more you must see."

Harry and Ron looked surprised "But we have made up our minds." Ron protested. "Yeah, must we endure more?" Harry cried. Anna simple raised her hand at their protests, silencing them. "You wanted persuasion; you shall get your persuasion. I warned you did I not. We will not stop to placate you. We must make sure you do not stray from your decision." Anna sternly replayed to their protests. "Now Rosaline will show you what fate has befallen your friend. This time you both shall go with no support." Anna ordered.

**_HERMIONE HERMIONE HERMIONE HERMIONE HERMIONE HERMIONE HERMIONE HERMIONE HERMIONE HERMIONE HERMIONE HERMIONE _**

Rosaline stood up and gave them a sadistic smile.

Rosaline lead the two of them to a red door. She opened the door and let them step thru. "Marie may be able to water down what you two have done but I won't be so nice." she growled as the walked through the door. What they entered was not another black room but an icy room. It was Dark, cold and frozen. It was an imitation of Antarctica.

"Welcome to the land of lost souls."

Rosaline walked past them and instructed them to follow her. As they followed her past the hollow lands they saw souls wandering the icy terrain. Every single one of them were wandering as if they were looking for something. Some were calling for children, others parents and others were murderous looking. They were looking for blood.

"What is this place?" Ron asked. "This is the land of lost souls. A place where those who died before their time come. It's a place where souls who left something in the world of the living come forever searching for it. A mother who died before childbirth always looking for their lost baby, Children who were kidnapped, abused,or murdered looking for love of a parent or a friends acceptance. Then the murderers who were never satisfied with the blood they were craving, searching for more victims. These souls are often known to devour other souls." Rosaline lectured.

"So why are we here?" Ron asked "Can Hermione be here? I mean she doesn't fit the descriptions you just described." She couldn't possibly be in this horrible place. It reminded him so much of Azkaban, only worse.

"This place is where you condemned your friend. Hermione has been stuck here for years because she lost all purpose to live when you two left her. She lost her soul and died emotionally that day. She was sent here because of you two."Rosaline spat. The came to a door with silver designs. "I was able to put her in a place of her own. If I had not... let's just say you wouldn't be seeing her right now." when the door opened the say something they did not expect. They meadow before them was calm and not as cold as it's surroundings, in fact it was a perfect spring scene. In the middle of the flowers that grew in the beautiful scene was Hermione. She wore a blue and white dress. Her skin was pale and ghost-like. Her hair was neatly brush and cascaded down her back but her eyes were as dead as they were back when she died. She stared at the three as if not seeing them.

Rosaline stepped toward Hermione and sat beside her. Rosaline's eyes softened and for the first time since the two boys met her she smiled. Rosaline stroked Hermione's hair and greeted her. The boys stood there awkwardly. Rosaline turned to the both of them as if remembering who was with her. Her gazed hardened. "I was able to make accommodations for her but she never speaks and she sits here as empty as she was when she was alive. Everyday I send people that know her here to try and make her happy or at least make her feel, but none have been successful." Rosaline explained.

The Fates were never ones to show favoritism but when the Fates watched over the Golden Trio Rosaline felt a very strong pull to Hermione. Rosaline loved her fieriness,kindness, and ability to forgive. She was simply drawn to her. When Hermione died she took it upon herself to care for the poor soul. She felt a grudge for the two that stood before her and hated them with every fiber of her being but she tolerated them for Hermione's sake.

Ron and Harry were both surprised that she resided in such a nice place. They thought that she was in hell or worse. The look in Hermione's eyes, however, told a different story. She was empty and dead. She was neither suffering or happy and that seemed to be a fate worse than anything that could befall any of them. She didn't feel and she just existed in this realm with no purpose or sense of belonging. They condemned her to a fate they couldn't wish on anybody.

Rosaline stood up and circled the two with hate filled eyes."You know you always seemed to think that you were her protectors but in reality you were the cause of her downfall. You were worse than any death eater that she ever encountered...because you killed her from the inside. You caused irreparable damage." She taunted. The pair simply took the taunts because they knew she was right. They used her and never treated her like a real friend. "REAL Friends are supposed to care for their friends, REAL friends are suppose to protect one another, and REAL Friends are suppose to never turn their back on each other. " Rosaline sneered as she stopped circling the two and looked at them both with loathing. "Draco Malfoy cared for Hermione. Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott protected her. And the people that were born to hate her ended up being the ones that never turned their backs on her." She growled.

The Boys stood there shocked. "Zabini and Nott? How?" Harry asked. Rosaline turned from them and kneeled in font of Hermione, moving a piece of hair from her face. " She meet those two in her third year. Zabini a potion partner that she clicked with and Nott in the library. They died protecting her and even now in the afterlife they care for her. They are often the ones to visit her. They protect the room from the murdering souls that sometimes try to get in here." Rosaline said brushing her fingers through Hermione's hair.

The Duo felt guilty. They knew hardly anything about her. They wanted their friendship back and this time they wanted to be the ones to protect her not the other way around. Instead of Malfoy or any other Slytherin being her comfort source, they wanted to be the ones that cared for her. They wanted their Hermione back. They wanted the bookworm,not the doll with no mind of her wanted the one with the always warm eyes, not the cold and empty ones that she adorned her heart-shaped face. They felt guilt for turning her into this lifeless doll and they wanted to save her from this fate. A fate they had doomed her to.

A door opened in the middle of the meadow and the Duo turned to Rosaline who stayed sitting on the grass next to Hermione. " Go to the council. Anna will tell you what you must do. You do not need me but be warned make the same mistake and I will condemn you to a fate worse than death. Remember I will be watching you." She said with out turning away from Hermione. As the walked thru the doorway they saw Rosaline summon a book and begin reading to Hermione.

_**HARRY HARRY HARRY HARRY HARRY HARRY HARRY HARRY HARRY HARRY HARRY HARRY HARRY HARRY HARRY HARRY HARRY HARRY **_

When the two entered the room the two Fates gave them a stern look. No one but the two boys and the Fates were in the room. "I believe you made your choice." Anna stated. The two nodded and the need not tell her their answers because they knew it was absolutely yes. They wanted to save her and the Wizarding world if they needed to. They wanted that familiarity that they once had with Hermione, not the sham of a life they lived.

Anna smiled. "You two will be sent back to your third year with all memory intact. You must changed the future. You can save the lives that were lost and begin destroying Voldemort. However it would be wise to bring Draco Malfoy and Hermione together for the ones that help most in the war. They need not exceed the boundaries of friendship, but they must be friends so that the school can be united. REMEMBER, you are determining your lives now and I hope you make the right choices. We may send some people to keep you on track. So beware, if you stray you will be dealt with fair retribution." Anna concluded.

Marie and Anna began to chant. " Addo illa duos animus tergum ut preteritus. Ut vox quis eram nefas quod addo orbis terrarum ut a pondera. Addo illa ut animus tergum ut 1993*(2)" Harry and Ron soon fell to unconsciousness.

**_END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END_**

*(1) The key to the present is the us the answers. Give us the time. Show us what we must know. Show us the past of Hermione Granger.

*(2)Bring these two souls back to the past. To right what was wrong and bring the world to a balance. Bring these to souls back to 1993.

Hope you liked. I'm SOO PROUD of this story because it was more than 15 pages long! This story will be a Dramione but will have moments with the ones that you want her to have them with. Please put any characters that you want her to have a little moment with be it a Father/Daughter or a moment between friends in the Reviews. I'll write real soon.


	5. Hello new world

Harry potter does not belong to me

Thank u for all of those who stayed with me for so long

"Blah"-Present people talking

"_Blah_"-People in vision talking

Blah- what's happening presently

_Blah-_What happens in vision

Enjoy the last chapter of **All for You**

_**Start Start Start Start Start Start Start Start Start Start Start Start Start Start Start Start Start Start**_

_Third person's POV__

In a house on privet drive a black haired teen woke with a start in a small bedroom in #4. At that exact same time at The Borrow the youngest red head jumped awake. Both teens were startled and dazed and like a tsunami memories flooded their brains. In a few seconds they relived an entire life. The boy's names were Harry James Potter and Ronald Billius Weasley. They remembered they had a mission, so they lived the next few days normally, until that fateful morning at the Leaky Cauldron. When a bushy haired muggleborn girl named Hermione Granger entered their sights; they sandwiched her into a hug while they fought back tears at seeing the girl they have always wanted to see.

*Third Year*

It went so much differently than the year that Harry and Ron had lived. They had become more protective and quite vicious towards those who bullied Hermione. They tried to steer clear of Malfoy but fate arranged for them to meet as they always did. It was always so hard to believe that in the future they maybe together. The only bright side for them is that the punch happened in this year as well.

Harry's attitude towards Professor Lupin was more comfortable and when speaking to him he often questioned about his parents and tried to clear Sirius's name in a more subtle way.

Sirius was also a major change in the time line. They had managed to save him without the time turner and captured Peter Pettigrew alive and not on the full moon. In fact they "accidentally" found out about him early on in the year. Harry was also able to live with Sirius when they turned Pettigrew in and Sirius got a fair trial.

This was one of their more peaceful years. Professor Lupin had to leave however when Professor Snape "slipped" his secret to his Slytherins.

*Fourth Year*

Harry was still unfortunately entered into the tournament that year but this time he had both Hermione and Ron on his side. He breezed past it and still pretended to prepare just for Hermione.

The Year had however been a strange one. It seemed the changes had accelerated the friendship between Hermione and two Slytherins. Theodore Nott and Blaise Zanbini; Two names that grated on Harry's and Ron's nerves. They had become close to Hermione and protected her in all the classes that they weren't in, which was 50% of her classes. They were almost as close to Hermione as they were and many thought she may leave the Golden Trio. She had shot that down as a rumor and nothing more. She had said publicly that she cares too much about the rest of the Trio to leave.

She did go to the ball with Viktor. Ron had connected with Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin in their year, when one day in divination they had to work together. He ended up going with her. Neville had not taken Ginny this time but surprisingly Luna Lovegood, a 3rd year Ravenclaw, who he had bumped into the forest and just started talking to. This time Harry had taken a pretty Slytherin by the name of Daphne Green grass. She was a pleasant to be around and not as prejudice as most Slytherins were.

Rita Skeeter, a nerve to the Duo in the original time line, wasn't buzzing around as much anymore since they had cornered her in her beetle form. They blackmailed her into not posting lies in the Daily Prophet.

The unavoidable was Voldemort rising again. Luckily, Cedric did not reach the cup and did not come with Harry into the graveyard. He had faced Voldemort head on and was able to escape. He had kept it to himself and only reveled it to Dumbledore when they found the real Moody.

*Fifth year*

This was a pleasant year. Umbrigde had not been sent to teach this year and instead Professor Dumbledore had asked Sirius to teach the year with the "assistance" of Professor Lupin. The classes were fun and safe. Remus had kept Sirius from teaching the dangerous stuff.

Hermione and Malfoy were also getting closer. The change was hardly noticeably, but to those that knew them, could tell the hurtful word slowly dissolved into playful banter and teasing. Harry and Ron could tell where it was heading and were accepting.

Fred and George did leave thou. They didn't make such a rebellious exit like last time but this time they had made a polite show of it during lunch on April the 1st. They had used some of their products throughout the great hall. They had ended with a bang and showed the Headmaster their official papers to leave the school. After a laugh and a cry the twins had left to open Weasley Wizard Wheezes. It was much thanks to Sirius and Remus, who encouraged the boys to open their joke shop.

After they left the Trio had begun working on defeating Voldemort. When Hermione was told of his return she did not question Harry and Ron.

The Battle at the Ministry went smoother than last time and no one died. Voldemort made an appearance and the Ministry had Found him alive. Another year pasted and things were going good.

*Sixth year*

This was the toughest year. Harry and Ron had decided to share their "Theory" about Voldemort and the Horcruxes. They had planned to start earlier in the year. When they had gotten it out in the open they no longer needed Slughorn. The Order had started the horcrux hunt while the trio had gone to school.

School was no better because the Slytherins were becoming distant. Harry and Ron knew what was going on but Hermione was confused and hurt that they were drifting away. After a confrontation between Draco and Hermione, Draco refused the mark and was found on the doorstep of Order's Headquarters beaten severely; His mother with him. During his healing period Hermione stayed b his side the whole time. When he awoke they had a heartfelt reunion.

The Horcrux hunt had ended by the end of the school year and the final battle had happened in the summer of the Trio's sixth year. Hogwarts students, including Slytherin house, had fought alongside each other for the battle. The war lasted for the three months of summer and ended on August the 31st. There were causalities on both sides. On their side the Weasly's lost their only daughter at the end of June. Remus was severely injured and could no longer use his legs. Tonks was killed in the crossfire. Vincent Crabbe had burned to death. There was mourning and tears but in the midst of the ashes love was born.

*Epilogue*

The Golden Trio now stood on the Platform of 9 and ¾. They stood there with their spouses and watched as their children got on the train to Hogwarts.

Hermione and Draco were happily married. They had 3 children now and another one coming on the way. The youngest was little 5 year old Apollo Malfoy. He had his father's features and his mother's attitude and smarts. The middle was 10 year old Diannalynn Malfoy. She had blond curly hair with her mother's face and her father's sass. The oldest was 11 year old Scorpius Malfoy. He had Brown hair that curled at the end and honey colored eyes. He had his father's build and his mother's brains.

Harry was married to Daphne Greengrass and had only 2 kids but was planning for more. There youngest was a boy, named Daniel, which was the spitting image of his father but had his mother's blue eyes. His Oldest Lily astounded the parents with her looks for she was the epitome of the late Lily Potter nee Evans. She had the key features of the late Potter wife but she had her mother's pale skin and had no freckles.

Ron who was married to Pansy has 5 kids and counting. The eldest were fraternal twins named Aden and Jade. Both exactly alike except in gender. Two girls named Emerald and Diamond. The youngest was a little girl by the name of Rose.

The Trio had grown to be happy and as the children boarded the train and Scorpius dragged Lily into a compartment with the Twins, Harry and Ron could think of only one thing as the train pulled away…

"_We did it." _


End file.
